Emotions for the Emotionless
by D.D.Darkwriter
Summary: Bond decides to expose his desire for Renard to the captive villain after the submarine explodes.  Renard X Bond. Male to Male contact. Little non-con.


Title: Emotions for the emotionless?

Chapter: One Shot

Category: James Bond: The World is Not Enough

Rating: R (Adult themes, language.)

Pairing: Bond X Renard

Summary: Bond decides to expose his desire for Renard to the captive villain after the submarine explodes.

Disclaimer: I do not own James Bond or any of the characters. I did make this plot, and I do admit that I did alter the personality of Bond, as well as the entire "Dead Feelings" that Renard is said to possess. It's more fun this way, trust me. I do not make a profit though. ಠ_ ಠ

Other: Created for Kylip, Hope you enjoy story number two :D

Bond tilted his head, "Get back here!" His voice was stern, his eyes narrowed slightly at the other person. "You can't just leave this conversation." He hissed out, feeling at odds with himself for having lost his calm exterior.

The other turned around, looking at him with an equal glare. "There's nothing more to be said." He stated dryly, as if he could care less about the other speaking to him, or the fact that he still had something to say to him. "I think it's time I take my leave." He turned away again, moving towards the vault like door, his shackles making a 'clinking' noise as he shuffled towards it.

'What?' Bond thought, his face growing warmer at the insolence the other man used with him. "Hey, I'm serious, Renard." He seethed out, unable to understand how the other man was able to simply turn away from him. "Besides, you can't leave this room until the interrogation is over!" Bond made sure to make his way around the table quickly, ending up extending his hand in an attempt to grab onto the other man.

"This is no interrogation, the only thing that you've informed me of is that you're interested in guys, and I honestly don't want any part of that." He said lamely, as if he were completely unaffected by Bond's sudden confession of interest in him, or rather, his body. "You have countless women, go spend the night with one of them, but don't make me part of your little games. I don't have the time to be bothered." His voice was sad almost, as if he were thinking of something that he'd rather not speak about.

"Just once…And ever since we made it out of the submarine, I can't stop thinking of you…Even though I was sleeping with other women, for some un-godly reason, your name crossed my mind. I want to finally understand if this is real." James growled out, as if he were ashamed of his own feelings. As he looked over Renard, he was able to see the red blush that crossed the other's face, and his heart raced at the thought of the criminal actually thinking over his words.

"And who's fucking fault is that? I didn't ask for you to save! All so that you could bring me here to this high security prison to fucking rot away!" He yelled out, his eyes flashing wildly at Bond as if the man were suddenly consumed by overwhelming anger, "I wanted to die! Electra wanted me to die, for her, along with her…" His words cut off, and Bond watched as he stopped himself, the man having glared at him for a second before turning back away and tugging on his caught arm. "I want so badly to be with her…She understood me."

"She used you, as she used me, Renard." Bond said, his voice soft, as if he were trying to coax the man into realization, maybe anticipating the idea that the other would come to realize that she was actually more dangerous than she had let on.

The other man turned on him, his shackled hands rising up so as to knock Bond away from him. Taking the hit, Bond found it easier to allow the man to struggle rather than waste energy on trying to dodge the attack. "And why else would I bring you here to this prison? Beg for them, for M' not to kill you…Then further show my sympathy towards you by showing up here and telling you what I've been thinking of…What I've been dealing with ever since that day?" His eyes narrowed, and he tugged on Renard, dragging the struggling man over to the table.

"Let go of me, you stinking spy." His words were hissed, "I don't know who you think you are-"

"I'm James Bond." He stated, watching the look of shocked confusion play onto the criminals face, "And right now… I want you, Renard." His cold eyes beamed with a flash of lust suddenly, and as Bond looked over that slowly withering body, he couldn't help but force the man's back against the table, leaning over him and gently whispering into his ear, "They wont see us…We're in privacy right now…You and A could do anything that we wanted, and no one would ever know…unless…You tell them, or I tell them." He said, his voice low.

"Why would you tell anyone?" Renard hissed out, bringing his shackled hands up to push against Bond's chest.

"Because you're not going to tell anyone, you're too 'high and mighty' for such emotions…" Bond's whisper was close to the other's ear, and the spy couldn't help but drag his tongue over the delicate flesh, noticing that the man shifted slightly. 'I wonder if he can feel it…'

"I should say the same to you, aren't you supposed to be the bigger person, not lowering yourself to such acts?" Renard hissed back, moving to the side, stopped by Bond's hands on both sides of his hips, face inches from his own.

"Ashamed? Of what? This? You think something like me having sex with you would really make me think or change in anyway? I would openly tell M, if I knew that it would get me what I wanted…If I knew that in some way it would keep you close-"

"Contained! IMPRISONED!"

"Shackled…Mine." Bond said, his voice heavy, watching the other man actually begin to shiver. "Even though most of your nerves are severed, you can still imagine what it feels like…When I talk to you…Your mind is able to play to your own personal benefit simply when I speak to you…" Once more Bond leaned over, this time running his tongue along the struggling man's neck, locking his teeth against skin, sucking viciously.

"Ah! E-Enough!" Renard hissed again, and Bond was aware of the painful fingernails digging into his undershirt.

Moving away, Bond could taste a trace of blood in his mouth. "Now whenever you're seen around the jail, if you ever are that is, everyone will know that someone owns you." His voice was soft, "Just give me this…You'll enjoy it." He tried offering up the man an option, fully knowledgeable that no matter what he was going to end up doing what he wanted anyway.

"No…" Renard hissed out, looking away as his head was tilted back, hands locking in his now short hair. He gasped, and as Bond took in another piece of flesh, sucking and biting at it, he could feel a light moan coming from the other's body. Smile pressing onto his lips, Bond was unable to stop his free hand from moving towards Renard's lower half. Finding his stretch pants the best thing possible, it was easy for Bond to pull down the other's clothing, instantly coming into contact with white briefs. Smirking, moved his head, looking over Renard's face as the man gasped and glared back at him.

"I never took you for a briefs man." He smiled, leaning his head down at trying to kiss the man's lips, only finding that Renard had easily evaded the contact by turning his head.

"I hate you Bond." He said, his expression suddenly sad, his hands still pushing against the other in a faint attempt to dislodge him from against the table.

Backing up slightly, Bond frowned. 'Surely I can even turn someone like Renard on?' He moved his hand where he knew an organ would be, unaware that it was already half erect, but falling into enjoyment when he soon realized. "Oh!" He stated with happiness, "Your body seems to be having fun, despite your aggressive attitude." He stated, looking down at his hand he rolled a thumb over the cock's tip.

Instantly, Renard's shackled hands moved to tighten around his suit, the man thrusting the table back, gasping in surprise. "Ah!" He hissed out when Bond moved with him, making sure to keep a tight grip on the organ. "Sto-Stop pulling it, you're just going to-!"

"So you can feel such a thing?" Bond's voice was nearly slithered out, his head moving towards Renard, "You can't hate this…The attention I'm giving to your body."

"Sh-shut up, Bond." The man hissed out, his face red with what may have been a mix of anger and frustration. "Stop touching me!" He said, moving his knee up to fight the other off of his groin.

The action had worked, Bond having been forced to let go of the half flaccid appendage. His eyes shooting up, he was able to see Renard shifting over the table, turning away from him. Perfect… 'Now he's just teasing me.' Bond thought desperately to himself, watching as the smooth, tanned butt cheeks bent slightly as the man made an attempt to slither past him. It was too easy, in an instant, Bond was able to wrap an arm around the other's waist, making sure to pull him back against his still clothed body. He felt his heart race as the man shifted back, knocking his head against Bond's chest. "If you really didn't want this…You wouldn't fight back so pathetically." He said, his voice dark as he ran his own face against the other's, eyes watching his face for any reaction.

He was met with a rather cold glare, the bullet hole in his head bandaged over thanks to the infirmary staff forcing him to cover it up. Bond knew that the bullet was still deep inside the hole though, lodged somewhere literally in his head. "I'm tired of this game, Bond…Let me go!" He hissed, his voice raised slightly, as if he were trying to attract attention.

"This isn't a game." He said, his words cold, his actions feeling only slightly mechanical. So long had it been that the spy was able to feel thrilled by the touch of another person's skin. After having spent so many nights with women that he tried to use as an excuse to try and think of someone other than Renard, but only to end up feeling sickened by the fact htat the morning after, he would actually feel a piece of his heart breaking. James Bond was never the type of man who would simply 'give up,' or live without having something that he so longingly desired. Renard was an object, yet a person, that he wanted to hear moan, groan and pant under his body, because he was the one making him loose control. Bond wanted to be Renard's one enjoyment, even if it were for a night. He wanted to have his dream, to make the man his own. James Bond wanted to fuck the criminal Renard, and walk away having made the criminal feel at least a little consumed, as James did. It was sad, knowing that he was alone on these feelings, that even though he was offering to love the man who seemed to be emotionless, feelingless, unloved by everyone, the man did not want it in return. What made Renard so captivating? Why was Renard the only name on his lips in the morning when it should have been of the woman who he had just slept with the night before? "Tell me if this hurts…" He immediately regretted his words.

"Nothing you could do could hurt me…" The other hissed out, grinding his hips back, not knowing that he was actually stimulating the growing erection in Bond's pants.

"True…But then again, why are you so hard?" He asked, bucking his clothed organ forward and so forcing Renard to bump into the table, the man giving a grunt in result. Bond drew one of his fingers up to his mouth, making sure to coat it in a heavy layer of saliva before lowering the fingers to the man's entrance, pausing for only a second before pushing them into the other. He was met with nothing though, and he realized that the man's body must not have been able to feel the appendages being added to his ass. "How unappealing…" He stated, as if it were only to himself.

The man in front of him shifted back, unaware of the fingers inside of his body. "What the hell are you doing?" He asked, slightly confused by the sudden force that had been applied to his body. "Wai-wait?" He seemed to stammer, his head turning back to try and see what was going on.

Bending him forward and digging the fingers deeper into the other's entrance, Bond cooed out, "Isn't it obvious? I have two fingers inside you, and your body is sucking them right in…Deeper and deeper, Renard…You really can't feel them?" His voice only held a slight sorry, Bond too consumed in the feeling of the other's walls against his fingers as he gently pulled them out of his body.

"What? You're su-"

Bond cut him off, thrusting his fingers deeper into the man's body, making sure to curve them up, hitting his prostate. Instantly, Bond heard the man gasp, his back arching up and seeming to have actually felt the motion. "Oh…So you can feel your prostate still?" Bond questioned, repeating the action and revealing in the soft grunted moan that eased it's way out of Renard's throat.

"Ho-How?" He asked, as if he were actually surprised that he had felt the action. "I- I can…" Bond dug his fingers deep into him again, unwrapping his arm from around the man's waist, and beginning to unzip himself.

"Don't say such things…It's making it hard to control myself." Bond stated, as if he were suddenly consumed by the other's enjoyment.

Renard bent lower to the table, his shackles making a struggled clanking as he tried to support himself more comfortably. "Ah-ha…" He panted out, as if he were unsure of the fact that he was actually growing harder from the pressure inside his body. "I-I feel…I-It." He stated, confirming a sort of pleasure that leaked from his tone.

Bond gave a hard gasp, unable to control his want, and removing his fingers completely. 'He's never tried anything like this before…' He smiled softly to himself, aware that Renard's eyes were closed as tears welled over his flushed cheeks. Quickly, Bond was able to pull down his pants, too hasty to remove them from any more than one foot. Taking his fully erect organ into his mouth, he placed the tip at the other's entrance, aware that he should enter the other slowly. "I'm about to enter…"

"Sh-ng…Shut up." He heard the other say as the criminal glared at him with a single parted eye, his cheek resting against the table as his hands fumbled for his own organ. Bond could clearly see the bandage on the man's head, the one concealing the bullet hole. A small pain consumed his heart as he thought about the other's now damaged body.

'At least this way…He can feel something…' He thought, not daring to say his words aloud. Shifting his weight forward, he was able to enter the other man with a slow dilibrate motion, making sure to pause when he was completely inside, the other's breathing turning ragged and seemed to increase with panted pleasure. "Are you ready?"

"Don't say cr-ap like th-that." He heard the other hiss as he seemed to begin pumping his own organ, making sure to lean his ass against Bond's twitching organ. "Fuck me." He said, his voice flat, as if he were completely resolved with his decision.

"Of course, Renard." James smiled, leaning down and kissing the man's bandage, pulling in closer to the other, listening to a small grunt that erupted from his lips. He was met with no sarcasm or any form of a struggle, and Bond was happy. He felt slightly contented with the fact that Renard was in some way feeling something. "And it's because of me…" He whispered softly, ignoring the other's questioning by what he meant.

Instead, leaning back up, Bond took both sides of Renard's hips into his hands and slowly pulled out of him, pausing for a second before thrusting back into the man, Renard leaning off of the table slightly to gasp in pain and pleasure. Bond struggled to keep a slow pace against the tight hole, knowing that he did not want to actually harm the other man, but rather simply cause him enjoyment. He was happy with himself as he slowly pulled back, making sure to rock his hips against the other's tender area deep inside his body.

Taking in the feel of Renard's entrance, Bond couldn't help but lean his head back, gasping out the other's name as he did so, his body shivering with the knowledge that he could finally say the name and actually be with him, rather than some woman. "Renard…You-You're…amazing." He said, his voice a panted whisper as he dug his cock deeper into the other's body, listening as Renard gave another cry of pleasure. "It's like your entire body is sucking on me." He said, whispering it out as he leaned closer to the other man, making sure to change his thrusts to those of shallow and quick ones.

"Su-such stu-stupid wo-rds." The man below him gasped out, Bond watching his face as he parted an eye lid to look up at him. When they made eye contact, there was a rather deep look of fear or agony that passed through Renard's eyes, but soon shifted his gaze away from Bond, in an attempt to distract himself. "Ah!" He hissed out, his head being shoved into the table suddenly as he quickened the pace on his own cock.

Bond felt the man's entrance constrict around him, and he realized that the other man was coming. Reaching down a hand, he made an attempt to help Renard pump his organ, making sure that they were well matched with his thrusts. The gently pushed deeper into Renard, the man arching his back and gasping out "Bond." Before closing his eyes in embarrassment and shame. Having heard the words, Bond felt his body twist into the other, making sure to cum deep within his body.

"Renard…" He whispered out, "Finally…" His breathing was labored as he held himself up against the table, trying hard not to lose his balance. He was aware of Renard's body shivering slightly underneath him. Slowly, as he pulled out, he kept a hand over the other's body, turning him as he looked at tired and chaotic eyes. So many things were passing through Renard's mind, and Bond was unsure if it was too soon to ask anything.

Smiling gently, he closed his eyes for a second, breathing out lightly in an attempt to steady his words, "I'm so happy I've finally done this with you." He barely whispered it, and made sure to look at the criminal as he gazed back at him.

Confusion laced his eyes for a second, than Renard looked away from him, face still red, his breathing less than controlled, "I…Damn it…" He hissed out, closing his eyes, not saying anything else to the other man.

Complete.

Began: 2:54pm 2-18-2012

End: 7:42pm 2-18-2012

And with that, story two is completed, hope you enjoyed it Kylip, thank you again for requesting this category and characters.

-03/01/2012

-D. D. Darkwriter

In and out much like the sea, I hate you, as you love me.


End file.
